


Independence Day

by Syrenslure



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>csi50 Gil Grissom: Set #1: 47. Fireworks & varietypack100 - 94. Independence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day

Gil stood near the edge of the roof of the building, watching the fireworks that exploded in the sky, over the strip. There was still another two hours until the night shift officially started, but most of his team was here, behind him on the long, flat roof, along with those from swing shift who had been able to get away.

Someone's radio played softly in the background - patriot standards from the local radio station, to accompany the fireworks. Even in a city as garishly decorated as this one, it was a surreal display of primal feeling. Here, as far as they were from the actual festivities, with only the quiet murmur of John Denver in the background, it was like watching a lightning storm and waiting for the thunder, which never came. There was that same charged feeling to the air. Bright arcs of light exploded across the sky, with no warning hiss and pop, just violent bursts of color and light, creating a furious display of flashing fire that exploded soundlessly across the sky.

It reminded him of what he had almost lost, of the disorienting silence that had almost become his entire world. It reminded him to be thankful for his second chance, the freedom to navigate this chaotic world, full of sound and fury. It signified everything.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=120>  



End file.
